


Sunflowers Aren’t the Only Things that Bloom During Summer

by TokumeiKun



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokumeiKun/pseuds/TokumeiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has his whole summer ahead of him left with no one but the least person he expected to spend it with. Not that he’s got any choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunflowers Aren’t the Only Things that Bloom During Summer

Kevin let out a frustrated growl as he got up from his bed, aggressively taking his shirt off and tossing it somewhere in his room. Once again, summer is upon their little cul-de-sac, the icy wind that frosted the air till early spring long gone. It meant no more school, no more homework and projects to cram and stress about, and even football practices to strain muscles for, which honestly made him a little bit disappointed. But as much as the thought of not waking up early to go to Peach Creek High everyday is very enticing, one thing that the jock didn’t like about summer is the extreme heat. In fact, he hated it. The high temperature just gets to the redhead’s skin every time. The way his whole body perspires and feels prickly under his clothes no matter how thin and light he wears irritates him to no end. Even showers don’t refresh him, it just became a temporary relief for once he steps out, his sweat glands seem to weep to no end. Summers just make Kevin’s short fuse even shorter.

 

“God fucking damn it. Give me a fucking break!”

 

The jock yelled to particularly no one as he got up from his bed that felt like it’s in flames. He let out a hiss and started pacing around the room to try and shake the blazing sensation on his skin. Kevin stopped just right in front of his closet, his head turned to direction of his air conditioner that is turned off.  He stared daggers at the offending machine perched on the wall, and muttered a curse under his breath knowing that he can’t turn it on because according to his mom, he’s only allowed to use it for five hours a day, something about saving up power or something. And he already used his five hours earlier, after waking up soaked in his own sweat.

 

The sound of loud knocks against a wooden door and an annoying voice broke Kevin’s staring contest with his air con. He stomped towards his window, gripping both of his hands on the wooden sill and looking down to the house across the street. There in front of the genius’ house who lives across from him, stood Eddy and Ed. The tall one was lying on the wooden porch, his tongue hanging on one side of his gaping mouth, while the stout one kept on bickering about the heat and how slow a certain sockhead is on answering the door. Eddy’s voice, which broke into somewhat an annoying squeak on every yell (blame puberty for that), only grated on Kevin’s nerves more than it usually did. He was about to shout at and shut  the said boy’s mouth when the door burst open, revealing the third person who completed the trio. With his hands gripped on the hem of his popular black beanie, Edd stood in front of Eddy with a pout and a very evident blush on his face. Kevin decided to bite his tongue for now and just watch them, a brow forming an arc as he noticed how red Edd’s face is.

 

“Eddy! D- do you have to be so loud? You are being a disturbance to the neighborhood.”

 

Sputtered the lanky lad. He tried to glare at the obnoxious boy who stared at him with an odd look on his face, hoping to mask his flustered state.

 

“Is- Is there something in my face Eddy?”

 

“Nah, there’s nothing on your face except you’re stuttering fucking burning red till your ears, Sockhead. What took you so long?”

 

Eddy answered, giving Ed a kick on the shin and a stammer from the lanky teen. Ed stood up from being motionless on the wooden porch and Eddy’s brow rose as Double D stammered a response.

 

“Woah I get it, don’t tell me you were touching yourself just now—“

 

“No! Where did you even get such a preposterous idea—”

 

“Double D is as red as Princess Lococo when he met the Prince Agora of Planet Zion for the first time, Eddy!”

 

“Alright alright shut up Ed.” Eddy finally stomped his way past Double D, letting himself in the house and escaping from the blistering heat outside. “We don’t have all day! Let’s get on the movies already!”

 

Ed followed Eddy inside after giving Double D a bone-crushing hug, and soon the trio disappeared into the house. Kevin watched the Eds’ with amusement. Really, the trio’s conversations are always so comical. But he snorted at how rude Eddy could be. It’s no surprise to him anyway, knowing how said boy always act so boorish to anyone.

 

Seeing the best friends made him think of his own. It is the first day of summer vacation after all, and he’s bored as hell. He scrunched his nose and began making his way to take his sixth shower of the day while muttering to himself.

 

“Dorks.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Gentlemen, refrain from scattering popcorn on the carpet please.”

 

Double got up from his place on the couch, squeezing himself out between Ed and Eddy who are both engrossed playing a first-person shooting game. He padded across the living room, picking up popcorns and kernels that got strayed from the bowl every time Eddy loses a game. The slim teen clicked his tongue, not very amused on how dirty his always well kept home, and on how his best friend resorts to throwing the first thing his hands grab whenever he’s losing. Suddenly, Ed’s jovial hollering filled the entire room, followed by Eddy’s bickering and more popcorn on the floor.

 

“Eddy! Cease that action right this instant! You’re dirtying the carpet!”

 

Eddy threw his controller to a space between him and Ed and gave the tall one a nudge to stop him from laughing at him. At some point the trio had gotten tried of watching movies, and decided to play games instead.

 

“Oh come on, Sockhead. We only got today to mess around and you’re cleaning? Loosen up man.”

 

Double D frowned, but didn’t stop cleaning. He went to the kitchen and tossed the things he gathered in his palm into the garbage bin, washed his hands thoroughly and came back to the living room with refreshments to hand to the other two.

 

“Still, that is not an excuse to let the living room become filthy. Mother and father would not be pleased about it for sure.”

 

Eddy only rolled his eyes, thinking of making a comment about how his parents won’t even see it for they are rarely home, but he decided to swallow it knowing that it’s a very sensitive topic for the genius. Instead he steered the question into a different one.

 

“So you’re not going overseas or something this time?”

 

Edd used to go overseas with his parents every summer. His parents usually take him to trips that last for a week or two as a way of making up for being gone from home all the time. Their jobs require them to travel from different nations if needed, and the sockhead very much enjoys his adventures and takes this as an opportunity to bond with his mother and father and learn new things from different cultures and customs, and even becoming fluent in a few different languages. Edd truly loves this season the most, even though the supposed to be family time with his parents is mostly an adventure by himself in foreign lands.

 

Edd pursed his lips after taking a sip from his glass of water. He carefully settled his drink on a coaster placed on the coffee table in front of the couch and took a seat back on his spot. He glanced at Ed, who is now snoring away with the controller still in his hands. A small smile formed on his lips. Spending time with his best friends is really one of the coziest things for him, even though most of the time the place they hang out at ends up getting rather dirty. He felt a finger poke on his side and looked at Eddy who is now giving him an impatient look, demanding for an answer.

 

“That is correct Eddy. Mother and father will be staying at Hawaii longer than they expected, so I cannot come with them. They will be there until fall, I presume. They are quite busy with a new project, making them spend all of their time in the laboratory, which will make my stay there pretty much the same situation as here so I’d rather not go.”

 

The sockhead smiled after answering, but Eddy saw the sadness in his best friend’s eyes. Be it because of the fact that he will not be able to spend his summer with his parents yet again, or the fact that he’s leaving, he’s not sure. He frowned more, and gave the lanky teen a few hard slaps on the back, the boy’s small frame bouncing forward from the force.

 

“Pisses me off that I have to go with my folks to visit our relatives. Even my bro would be there.” The stout teen made a gagging sound at the mention of his older brother, making Edd giggle. “This is going to be my worst summer ever. I can’t believe I’m not going to spend it with you and Ed.”

 

At this remark, Edd’s eyebrows twitched a little into a sad furrow, his loneliness showing despite of his small smile.

 

‘Damn, wrong move Eddy. You’re supposed to cheer him up, not make him cry.’

 

Eddy thought to himself, before encircling his arms around Double D’s shoulders and pulling him to his level. He earned a surprised yelp from the sockhead, `causing him to grin lopsidedly.

 

“Hey even Ed’s going to suffer the same fate as me, just imagine how he’d spend everyday with his annoying spawn-of-satan of a sister is making me cringe.”

 

Eddy’s grin grew wider as Edd laughed, rolling his eyes as the sockhead half-heartedly reprimanded him that calling people ‘spawn of satan’ is not nice. He cleared his throat before speaking again.

 

“You better call me everyday, sockhead.”

 

Edd let out a giggle again, feeling a little bit touched at how Eddy is acing affectionate towards him. Besides the fact that it’s a rare occurrence, knowing that Eddy is not the type to show such emotions and instead hide it behind rather rude or demeaning words, it’s also endearing for him to see his usually rash best friend like this. He flicked his ocean blue eyes to the other’s slate blue ones.

 

“But Eddy, I do not own a cellphone.”

 

“Damn it, oh come on. Who doesn’t own a phone these days? You a barbarian or something?”

 

“I do. But worry not, I will buy one tomorrow. And Eddy, as a matter of fact barbarians actually mean—”

 

“You better do.”

 

Eddy said quickly, cutting his best friend’s lecture about what barbarians really mean. They stayed like that for a little moment, staring and smiling at each other.  Eddy opened his mouth slightly and subtly ran his tongue on his bottom lip.

 

‘Come on man, tell him you’ll miss him. It’s just three words it’s not that hard.’

 

Noticing the dragging silence and Eddy’s odd behavior, Edd quirked an eyebrow up and patiently eyed the other to wait for whatever he’d say. He saw Eddy took a breath, and noticed how his blue-gray eyes stared at him more firmly. But before Eddy could utter a word, a heavy weight was upon them and they got pressed on the couch under Ed’s weight.

 

“Yay group hug!”

 

The two were taken by surprise, but joined the lovable oaf in giggling while struggling to get out of Ed’s grip, Eddy kicking himself mentally for being wuss and Edd forgetting about the whole ordeal.

 

* * *

 

Kevin looked at Nazz with a blank expression, completely ignoring the fact that his nails are being painted with glittered nail polish. Either he’s just tired of arguing about it or he’s used to it, or it could be both.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

 

The blonde only returned the look, emphasizing that she is serious, and got back to giving the redhead a manicure. She watched as the redhead’s face changed from blank, to a frown then confusion and finally rage.

 

“You’be got to be fucking kidding me!”

 

“I’m not joking Kev.”

 

Nazz bit her lip, resisting the urge to laugh at how predictable her best friend’s action is.  Spending almost her whole childhood with the other one, she now memorized the pattern of Kevin’s reactions and attitude, but it never gets old. She twisted the cap of her glittery blue nail polish close, and blew down on Kevin’s shimmering painted nails.

 

“Dude, why are you so angry, it’s not like the end of the world. I’m just going to stay with my aunt.”

 

“That’s the problem!”

 

“What’s the problem? I’m going to France dude, France! Hell no I’m going to let this chance pass. Come on, it’s not like I’m not coming back, It’s like, just for the summer. It’s not that bad dude.”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes at that, earning a glare from the blonde. He attempted to cross his arms, but ended up getting a slap on the bicep to avoid him from doing so and ruining the manicure.

 

“Oh yeaaah. It’s not that bad, considering Rolf is already in his country wherever it is for the entire summer. And then there’s you leaving as well. Yeah it’s not that bad, it’s so goddamn cool. Fantastic.”

 

Nazz’s face softened, despite the oozing sarcasm from the redhead’s words. Really, Kevin can be so childish sometimes. She let out a giggle, only making the redhead frown more. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

 

“Aw Kev, you’re not going to be alone at all.”

 

At that, Kevin eyed the blonde expectantly, his forest green eyes gleaming with hope.

 

“Even tho Rolf and me will not be here, the Eds will be!”

 

Kevin only sunk his face on the cushion in his lap and whined loudly, earning a hearty laugh from Nazz.

 

“Hey, at least no one’s going to give you a ‘gay makeover’ as you call it while I’m gone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thud of sneakers against the pavement resounded around the street. The velvety blue of nighttime has spread around the cul-de-sac like a blanket, and the tranquility of their small neighborhood in the suburbs only made the littlest of sounds seem louder. Kevin dragged his feet home, stomping loudly as he replayed his conversation with Nazz earlier. He stuck his lower lip out at the thought, feeling down for the fact that his best friends will be out of their neighborhood for the whole summer, leaving him alone. Nazz’s joke about the Eds made him glower. There’s no way that he’d be spending time with the dorks. Especially Eddy. Kevin snorted as he tried imagining hanging out with Eddy.

 

‘Not a second would pass and I’d prolly have socked the shrimp on the face.’

 

The redhead snickered to himself and kicked an empty can to emphasize his thoughts. Everything about Eddy irritates the hell out of his being. Sure, he’s a jock and he could even agree to himself that he is somewhat of a bully, but he’s not one to hate someone without the reason. In fact, he could give a million reasons why he hates the certain Ed. But of course, the primary one is the fact that said boy always tries to scam them out of their money in such not so nice ways that always lead to trouble. Eddy finally put a stop on his old ways as they finally reached freshman of high school.

 

Truthfully, finally reaching this age has made a lot of changes among them all.  The cul-de-sac gang is no longer that abrasive against the Eds, but it mostly is because of Eddy growing out of his old habit. The teens had started drifting apart each other upon entering high school and making their own group of friends in the campus, except for the Eds who stayed together until now.  The transition from being kids into teens while undergoing the unpredictable and complicated process of puberty has also did a number on their physical appearances. Hell, even the pipsqueak grew taller, standing at 5’7. He also at least could be tolerated by the redhead, but the Ed still gets under his skin every time.

 

His mind then brought him to the tallest of the Eds, and pursed his lips while he let his imagination run. Ed has grown much more sensible now, but the fondness towards movies and comics that involves supernatural things never vanished. He also still towered above them, with the height of 6 feet and 4 inches, or maybe two more inches if only he stood with his back straight instead of hunched shoulders because of that goofy posture. The lovable oaf even has as much muscles as Kevin, probably because of all the stuffs he has to carry around while following every Eddy’s will during the times they did scams.

 

‘He could be in our Football Team, even.’

 

The redhead thought to himself. The beanstalk isn’t really that bad. But he’s somewhat… tiring. All those yammering about aliens and zombies and such. And he doesn’t find the occasional nonsensical comments amusing too.

 

‘I can’t imagine how Double Dweeb could stomach hanging out with them.’

 

Double Dweeb.

 

The redhead suddenly stopped his tracks, and turned his head towards the genius’ house that is just a few more steps ahead.

 

Among the members of the trio, Double D is the most tolerable. He’s intelligent, and not just smart, but a genius at that. Kevin is not the type to exaggerate, but he’s serious in thinking that Double D is the smartest person among everyone he knows. He could make something out of junk, like knick knacks and simple machines that you could not imagine to be made of scraps. Sure he’s a got a lot of weird habits, like how he talks so formally, and how he’s such a neat freak, and how his wardrobe seems to consists of nothing but.. well, nerdy clothes but  surprisingly for the redhead, it doesn’t matter. His good points win out his weird ones. And one of the things not only him but everyone who knows the smart Edd is aware of, is that he’s very kind-hearted.

 

Kevin smiled to himself. He’s not the kind of a person to use a cheesy adjective such as ‘kind-hearted’ to describe a person, but it sure fit the Ed. If Kevin thinks so himself, Edd is actually too cool for a dork.

 

In terms of looks though, the Double Dork has been unlucky, in the redhead’s opinion. Among all the males in the cul-de-sac, Edd is the one who seem to have grown into puberty the wrong way. Or more like, the other way. The teen have gained some flesh, but just enough to cross the boundary of overly thin. Kevin is not sure if the lanky teen has acquired at least some muscles over the years, but with the long sleeved button up shirts always topped with baggy sweaters that covers his whole frame, the jock has no idea. Edd is just too slim to be manly. His pearly complexion didn’t help at all, and only accentuated his feminine appearance. The redhead first noticed it once when he was in the line in the cafeteria, and the dork happened to be in front of him. Little strands of raven hued hair waved around the genius’ neck from under his famous hat, which is so white that the redhead could compare it to the pale moon. But of all the dork’s features, his face definitely made him totally look like a girl. Long, thick lashes, thin pink lips a small oval shaped face, and those fucking huge round eyes. Damn.

 

Kevin shook his head roughly and rattled the thoughts off of his head. At least the genius dork is too tall for being a girl. He stood at almost 6 feet, just a little taller than Eddy and a little smaller than him. He scowled at himself and tried to focus his thoughts on the right track.

 

One of the things that puzzles the jock is why Double D sticks with the other two. Sure, sharing the same name with other two people and forming a trio because of it is pretty interesting. He thought it would last only until their childhood but unexpectedly, the Eds’ friendship is surprisingly strong. The memory when Edd moved to Peach Creek then invaded the redhead’s mind. Remembering that moment, a smile crept up on his lips. It was him who Eddward first met, back when they were still mere four year olds. He was the one who first talked to the genius. It made him feel kind of proud, for some unknown reason. But delving into the memory made Kevin frown as he started remembering the rest of it. With a click of his tongue he kicked himself up from the sidewalk, realizing only just then that he sat on the side of the road unconsciously.

 

“Why the fuck am I thinking about the dorks.”

 

With a groan, Kevin dashed towards their house, ignoring the wistful feeling and the regret that started bubbling deep in his chest.

 

Across the street, Eddy and Ed emerged from Edd’s house. Both boys were yawning, giving their bones a few stretches to shake the discomfort caused by their sitting position on the couch for a long span of time. It’s already 11pm, and Edd had insisted that they should go home, especially Eddy, to have an ample amount of sleep for tomorrow’s trip. Eddy will already be leaving for their stay at their relatives tomorrow, while Ed still has two days before his own vacation with his family.

 

“Well gentlemen, thank you for your time today. You made my first day of summer enjoyable, as always.”

 

Edd wanted to say that he wishes for every day of his summer to be like it, but such a selfish act is unacceptable!

 

“Yeah yeah.”

 

The shortest of the Eds glanced away from the small frame standing by the door, not knowing what to say. Refusing silence to take over, he forced himself to look at the sockhead, folding the ring and middle finger of his right hand and holding it near his ear, resembling a phone.

 

“Your promise sockhead.”

 

A giggle erupted from Double D, and he covered his mouth with a hand as he laughed.

 

“But of course Eddy. I’ll keep my word on calling you everyday.”

 

Eddy genuinely smiled at the others reply.

 

“Me too Double D! Call me too!”

 

“Absolutely Ed, I will don’t you worry. Since you two would be leaving me here alone, let’s make it up with phone calls.”

 

Double D patted his tall best friend on the cheek, earning a loud laugh and a suffocating hug.

 

“I’ll miss you Double D.”

 

“Now now Ed, we still have two days to spend together.”

 

Edd trailed his eyes from Ed’s shoulder to Eddy who was standing near them. The shortest of the Eds noticed, and not being able to handle such situations, Eddy just made a face and pulled Ed by the collar to tear him away from the sockhead.

 

“Alright that’s enough Lumpy, it’s late.”

 

“Bye Double D!”

 

“And good bye to you as well, Ed.”

 

“Later, sockhead.”

 

“Yes Eddy. Later.”

 

Edd watched his two best friends trudge their way back home, waiting till both reached their homes. He chuckled as he recalled today’s events, his laughter dying down into a sad smile as the fact that the three of them wouldn’t be complete after this day finally sinking in. Blinking, he eyes the now empty street for the last time and went back to his empty home that felt even more hollow than ever while sighing to himself, without any knowledge that a certain redhead from across the street is actually watching and eavesdropping the whole time.

 

“No. Fucking. Way.”

 


End file.
